Fickle Romeo
by PenultimateWriter
Summary: there was a girl. there was a boy. sweet dreams created. ah, fickle Romeo. fluffy sweet story. R


Fickle Romeo

A young woman sat reading her book in the dim light of the room. It was late, but sleep evaded the girl, she listened to the music that played ever so softly. Suddenly there was a noise in the other room. She glanced up from her novel, when he walked in. This young man was quite handsome, and quick of wit. It took him a moment to spot the girl nestled in her chair, he smiled widely when he saw her. She returned the grin, a faint blush stained her cheeks, but the weak light of the room hid it. The boy walked over to the girl, and in a somewhat awkward manner sat in _her_ lap. She laughed and questioned him. He returned with a simple answer, they both laughed.

She returned to her book, but not fully reading it, she was very distracted by the person that was sitting on her. Her heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline flowed through her veins. Soon she could no longer pretend to pay any attention to her book. Closing the novel, she turned to the boy and asked him why he was still seated in her lap; he laughed and said that he was comfortable. Her heart gave an involuntary flutter. One of the cats owned by the family jumped up and seated herself half on the girl, half on the boy. The cat purred loudly and nudged at the girl's fingers urging the girl to pet her. The girl obliged, stroking the cat gently. The boy soon joined in petting the cat. Every now and then their fingers would brush one another's and the girl's stomach would do somersaults. It was ridiculous how much she felt for this boy. She only dreamed that he felt the same.

The two began to talk, about everything and nothing all at the same time. They laughed quite often and every time they laughed the boy would pull the girl into an embrace. The cat, soon annoyed by the constant squishing leaped from the seat and walked away. Every time the boy pulled the girl close the girl's heart would stutter, and her stomach flipped. There was a lull in the conversation; in the silence there was no awkwardness, but a comfortable air. The girl was staring blankly at the wall, trying to calm her erratic heart and attempting to not blush as she thought about what was currently happening. She looked down at her hand, which was resting serenely on her stomach, a mere inches away from the boy's hand, which was angled towards hers. Slowly, almost as if in slow motion, the boy slid his hand over to the girl's. Their fingers lightly, hesitantly touched, and he entwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand securely to his. Her heart nearly stopped, such elation that coursed through her. A few more innocent moments passed.

Then without warning, the boy stood, without letting the girl's hand go, pulled her up with him. He quickly turned and sat in the now empty chair, and then tugged the girl onto his own lap. Her heart was pulsing double time by now; her stomach was in knots, such euphoria. This time, without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her and captured her other hand. So now our couple sat, the girl enveloped in the boy's embrace their hands entangled. They continued to talk. The girl snuggled closer into the boy's chest, resting her head on his shoulder; he situated his head atop hers. He continued to draw the girl closer every time they laughed. He released one of her hands and rested his free one on her stomach. He rubbed circles with his thumb on her hand, and absentmindedly traced patterns on her stomach, pausing here and there to laugh when the girl squeaked because he accidentally tickled her. They fell into another silence. The girl could sense that he was staring at her. She looked away out of embarrassment. The girl still didn't understand why the boy was acting so. She prayed that this was not a dream. She once again rested her head in the crook of the boy's neck. He hugged her tighter.

The girl unwillingly stood up and excused herself to the bathroom. She hurried back, unsure if the boy was expecting her to return to him, or another seat. But the boy straightened up and opened his arms awaiting her return. She inwardly smiled and her heart spluttered. She sat back down and nestled herself comfortably in his lap once more. He held out his hand expecting her to take it, and she abided. He was once more staring at her. She timidly turned to look at him, his face mere inches away. She shyly smiled, and he grinned at her in return. His eyes were startlingly dark and seemed to pierce you, they appeared to look right through you, and she became wildly self-conscious. She glanced away and a slight blush tinted her cheeks. The boy touched her cheek ever so gently and she looked back to him. He smiled a crooked half smile. Their faces were only but two or three inches apart now, subconsciously leaning forward as they gazed. Then the boy leaned forward and softly, sweetly touched his lips to the girl's. It was as if time stopped. The girl pressed her lips back to his as they shared an innocent kiss. His lips parted slightly and she sighed. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He grinned broadly. She laughed a soft tinkling laugh. He joined her and pressed his lips once more to hers.

Ah such innocence was share by this pair. But as soon as the morning came, all traces of this night were kept quiet. To this day neither spoke of their night of pure joy. The girl will never forget. Neither the boy, although he does not speak of it, he still hints to that night, and the girl's heart always flutters, every now and then she will catch him staring at her. Is he imagining what would have happened if they did speak of this blessed night? Or was he secretly, silently wanting to hold her once more? Possibly he was imagining their chaste kisses. The girl often does, she thinks about him to her hearts content, but is the boy thinking of her?

I suppose she will never know. Ah silly Juliet, and her fickle Romeo.


End file.
